


Big Girls Don’t Cry

by Ultra



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, Double Drabble, Drabble Exchange Treat, F/M, Gen, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Past Character Death, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Because women can be (drunken) Masterminds too.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker, Maggie Collins & Sophie Devereaux
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Big Girls Don’t Cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/gifts).



“You see it too, don’t you?”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “I’d be blind if I didn’t.”

Sophie watched her watching the retreating form of the team, mostly Parker and Hardison, who were clearly on the road to some sort of closer relationship.

“He’ll have to be careful with her,” Maggie noted, pouring another large vodka.

“We all have to be careful,” said Sophie with a pointed look. “Bit early for that, isn’t it?”

“Maybe,” her friend agreed with a smile, taking a long drink anyway. “So, I think if we time this right, and we can keep off IYS’s radar, we could pull this off.”

“Stuff IYS!” Sophie shook her head. “It’s your husband I’m more concerned about.”

“Ex-husband, and I’m not worried about Nate.”

Her eyes betrayed her as she downed the rest of her vodka.

So much for worrying about Parker and Hardison. Sophie always knew Maggie was the real concern. Brilliant as she was - mastermind, grifter, and art expert - she was still grieving. Sophie wanted to help her, more than she ever wanted to help anyone, but it didn’t come easy.

That didn’t mean she wouldn’t keep on trying, but this was not going to end well.


End file.
